


Atrament

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Co zdradziło Draco i Harry'ego?Tekst na temat nr 77 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Wszedł do łazienki i skinął Zabiniemu głową. Rozebrał się i wtedy usłyszał gwizd.

— Czego? — warknął, spotykając spojrzenie chłopaka w lustrze. Przy okazji zobaczył, jak wygląda jego ciało. Poza kilkoma, typowymi już malinkami, był cały pokryty smugami atramentu… A do tego na pośladku miał odciśniętą dłoń.

— To Pottera — stwierdził z miejsca Blaise, a jemu zamarła krew. — Nie udawaj, Malfoy. Rozlał atrament na eliksirach, wszyscy słyszeli jego przekleństwa. — Klepnął go dokładnie w odcisk dłoni. — Zbankrutujesz, oj zbankrutujesz.

Skinął głową. W końcu milczenie Ślizgonów nie było dobrem darmowym. Ani tanim. Planował obwinić o to Pottera i dlatego to właśnie jego sakiewka będzie lżejsza.


End file.
